


Фата-моргана

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Series: Passions just like mine [3]
Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: "Присматриваясь к потенциальному месту жительства, Моррисси в очередной раз посетил Рим. В качестве города для постоянной жизни столица привела его в полный восторг – это было именно то, чего он всю жизнь сторонился, и, как следствие, чего ему очень не хватало."Моррисси переезжает в Рим. ~2006 год





	Фата-моргана

**Author's Note:**

> здесь всё взято из головы и ни слова правды  
> любые совпадения являются случайными, персонажи не имеют отношения к реальным прототипам, тыры-пыры, ну вы поняли

Стивен считал себя патриотом в лучшем смысле этого слова. Но оперировать этим понятием в современном мире, где каждое слово, выражающее любовь к родине, называли расизмом, было почти невозможно. Тем не менее, Англия — с ее престарелой королевой, дурацкими нравами, осточертевшей классовостью общества, капризной погодой и воспоминаниями за каждым углом — была им искренне любима. Англия была ему близка, обволакивала, укутывала туманом как в старую бабушкину шаль, и если бы кто-нибудь сказал Моррисси, что однажды наступит момент, когда он захочет покинуть родные края, он бы только посмеялся: возможность переезда им никогда всерьез не рассматривалась. Даже когда стало очевидно, что находиться в том же месте, где ты был двадцать лет назад, когда всё только начиналось, было не только странно и глупо, но и просто-напросто больно. Но, как говорится, человек предполагает, а судьба располагает.

Моррисси не знал, как охарактеризовать то время, когда весь мир буквально с ума сходил от одного только слова «Миллениум», и каждый надеялся на скорые перемены. Стивен же ждал нового тысячелетия, потому что в глубине души верил в долгожданный конец и обещанное Майя наступление апокалипсиса, (хотя они его каждый год, начиная с Первой мировой, пророчили, если верить желтым газетенкам). Ничего хорошего он лично для себя в будущем не видел: тупо коротать время было неинтересно, с созданием семьи как-то не получалось, да и мышиная возня окружающих мало привлекала. Чем запомнились Стивену последние годы заключительного десятилетия двадцатого века? Омерзительным судебным процессом, на котором его облили грязью с головы до пят, вишенкой на торте — встречей с Джонни, уничтожившей его окончательно, и, как следствие, немедленным переездом в Лос-Анджелес. Да, это было бегство, позорное и предельно отчаянное, но, несмотря ни на что, Моррисси всё еще хотел жить. А жить в стране, пусть и родной, но принесшей столько незаслуженной боли, горя и несчастья, было бы бессмысленным геройством, на которое у Стивена не было ни желания, ни сил.

Моррисси, борющийся с обострившейся депрессией и ищущий место под солнцем, молчал семь лет. Именно столько времени ему потребовалось на создание нового альбома, которого ждали с таким нетерпением, что тот мгновенно стал самым коммерчески успешным со времен многострадальных The Smiths. Это было триумфальное возвращение, которое действительно воодушевило Стивена: выходит, не всё было так бессмысленно, как он думал, и о нем никто не забыл. В любовных отношениях, правда, он по-прежнему терпел фиаско: поняв, наконец, что с мужчинами ничуть не легче, чем с женщинами, он всерьез попытался создать семью с самой, на его взгляд, лучшей представительницей слабого пола и завести ребенка. Но, ничего, как и следовало ожидать, не вышло, впрочем, они с Тиной остались отличными друзьями, не имеющими друг к другу никаких претензий.

В Соединенных Штатах было хорошо. Годы борьбы за свои права не прошли для американского прогрессивного общества даром: люди были совершенно другими, британская зашоренность была им чужда, и Стивен мог наконец-то вздохнуть спокойно. Просто жить себе в удовольствие в собственном доме, чего еще желать? Но Моррисси не был бы собой, если бы постоянно не искал новых впечатлений: именно стремление к экспериментам и завоеванию новых высот вела его вперед, не позволяла останавливаться на достигнутом. Несмотря на комфортное существование в Америке, желание вернуться в Европу никуда не делось. И если Англию как страну для нового витка жизни он не рассматривал по понятным причинам, то остальные страны, коих было великое множество, влекли его всё сильнее. Особенно ему нравилась Италия: колыбель цивилизации, родина скрипки, первоклассного кино, вина и потрясающей архитектуры — место, где, казалось, скопилось всё самое восхитительное, что могло предложить человечество. В то же время покидать насиженное место снова было не то чтобы страшно, а как-то лень. И, возможно, Стивен бы так и остался в США, если бы не встреча, изменившая его жизнь к лучшему, пусть и всего на пару лет.

Присматриваясь к потенциальному месту жительства, Моррисси в очередной раз посетил Рим. В качестве города для постоянной жизни столица привела его в полный восторг — это было именно то, чего он всю жизнь сторонился, и, как следствие, чего ему очень не хватало. Воздух Италии буквально искрился от страстной любви к жизни, местные жители настолько открыто выражали эмоции, что Стивен чувствовал их на километровом расстоянии, да даже солнце, под лучами которого перманентная депрессия будто бы таяла, светило по-особенному. Как и любого туриста, его очень привлекала Испанская площадь — элегантно сконструированная, загадочная, буквально дышащая историей, на которой, страшно подумать, около двух веков назад жил сам Джон Китс. Но не только славным прошлым и неоспоримым великолепием это место привлекало Моррисси — во всей Италии не было более близкого и родного пристанища для деятелей искусства: современные художники, писатели и поэты проводили на Испанской площади дни и ночи и были этому счастливы, и Стивен был счастлив вместе с ними.

Проводя в Италии почти всё свободное время, коего в связи с неким подобием творческого кризиса и желанием переосмыслить жизнь было предостаточно, он придерживался совершенно нового, ранее несвойственного ему режима дня. Стивен вставал рано утром, гулял по Риму, ближе к четырем часам дня возвращался к себе в номер, досыпал несколько часов, а затем снова шел гулять. На любимую Испанскую площадь он, как правило, приходил ближе к позднему вечеру, когда на ней почти никого не оставалось, лишь изредка увлекшиеся поэты декларировали свои стихи шуршащему фонтану. Ночью Моррисси как бы подпитывался плавно тухнущей энергетикой удивительного места, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он непременно обретет потерянное вдохновение, посему возвращался на одно и то же место день за днем в одно и то же время. Говорят, если очень долго чего-то хотеть, посылать один за другим запросы во вселенную, не давая проникать в сознание посторонним мыслям, концентрироваться на своем желании полностью, оно обязательно исполнится. Так случилось и со Стивеном.

В одну из таких ночей, коротаемых Моррисси на пустынной площади, он встретил молодого человека, хотя правильнее будет сказать, что это молодой человек его встретил. Издали Стивен не сразу его разглядел, так как было темно, да и общаться с чужими людьми он не привык — этому даже фирменная местная раскрепощенность не способствовала. Но в тот момент, когда незнакомец подошел совсем близко, встал прямо под свет фонаря, всем своим видом показывая, что вот он я, открыт перед тобой, в нем словно что-то щелкнуло — резкое озарение, неожиданное осознание того, что он, кажется, нашел искомое. Моррисси бесконечно прокручивал в голове момент их встречи, словно кадры кинохроники: раз — он медленно поднимает голову, два — он смотрит вверх, три — он видит самое прекрасное лицо в мире, четыре — он поднимается со скамейки: мужчина немного ниже его, у него черные волосы, очень темные глаза и мягкая улыбка, пять — они не говорят друг другу ни слова и уходят вместе. Годами позже Стивен поймет, что это была та самая любовь с первого взгляда, чистая, взаимная, не отягощенная обидами и злом — не простое наваждение. Любовь, которой у него никогда не было ни с Джонни, ни с кем-либо еще, и больше никогда не будет.

Незнакомца звали Джиозу, его имя переводилось как «бог-спасение», и Моррисси выяснил это совершенно случайно, чуть ли не в статье для домохозяек про значение имен. Джиозу не любил свое имя — оно казалось ему слишком претенциозным и даже обязывающим, Стивен же был уверен, что обладатель такого имени по жизни выполняет очень важную миссию по осчастливливанию людей и просто не способен на предательство, а это — самое главное. Как бы то ни было, в стандартный период конфет и букетов, (а в их случае — хорошего вина и кулинарных изысков местных поваров), Моррисси как-то случайно назвал его Джелато, как итальянское мороженое, и, учитывая созвучности имени и этого слова, прозвище легко прижилось. Джиозу же называл избранника по фамилии, так как она стала тому гораздо привычнее, и он уже забыл, когда вообще в последний раз представлялся по имени. А что касалось всяческих сокращений… Моррисси не любил фанатское обращение «Моз», которое почему-то считали ласковым, за странное звучание — как будто воздушный шар, наполненный водой, швырнули на кафель, где тот благополучно лопнул с противным звуком, — а также просто терпеть не мог, когда его звали Стивом. Впрочем, если вспомнить, кто чаще всего так его называл, игнорируя все возможные «именные» указания, это тоже было вполне объяснимо.

Джиозу был младше Стивена на тринадцать лет. Он не был красив в общепринятом смысле этого слова, но его лицо светилось какой-то глубокой мудростью и адресованной любимому нежностью, и Стивен, всю сознательную жизнь искавший истину в красоте, увидел ее в самом обычном, на первый взгляд, человеке. Джиозу не был особенно умен, разве что начитан: слова в предложения складывал успешно, довольно удачно острил, но на этом всё и заканчивалось. Какими-то особенными талантами он не обладал, но была у него одна особенность, имея которую он с легкостью затыкал за пояс всех, кто имел какие-либо виды на Моррисси: это был потрясающе уютный человек, с которым они ни разу не то что не поссорились, а даже не злились друг на друга. Для Стивена, с годами становившегося жестче и нетерпимее по отношению к другим, это было уникальное качество близкого человека, и только за него Джелато следовало бы ценить. Джиозу также всерьез взялся за просвещение Стивена в плане итальянских достопримечательностей, неведомых обычным туристам, и спустя несколько месяцев подобных экскурсий Моррисси уже мог по одной только фотографии довольно подробно рассказать о изображенном на ней месте. В перерывах между прогулками с Джелато вокалист наведывался на студию для работы над новым альбомом, отличающимся от остальных, во-первых, предельной откровенностью, а во-вторых, совершенно новым звучанием, лишенным привычной мелодичности. Словом, жизнь, полная положительных эмоций и ежедневных открытий, у Стивена складывалась как никогда лучше, но ничто не могло длиться вечно.

Рим в конце мая был совершенен: сколько бы Моррисси ни пытался облечь его сказочную красоту в стихи, у него ничего не выходило. Проснувшиеся после зимней спячки деревья, усыпанные яркой зеленью, теплый, чуть влажный воздух, лучи закатного солнца, играющие на куполах церквей, ароматы распустившихся цветов… Стивен любил Англию, но, при всём уважении, она и в подметки не годилась Италии с ее буйством красок и запахов. В тот вечер Джиозу привел его к одному из самых важных римских католических храмов — Санта Мария Маджоре, старейшему и уважаемому, известному в мире, прежде всего, своей архитектурой, представленной органичным смешением романского и барочного стилей. Решение посетить именно храм было неслучайно: и Джиозу, и Стивен были католиками (по крайней мере, считали себя таковыми), хоть и не ходили в церковь каждое воскресенье и не били поклоны Папе Римскому перед телевизором. Тем не менее, вопрос поиска бога так или иначе занимал их обоих, и где же еще ответить на него, если не в одном из главных храмов Рима? При ближайшем рассмотрении внимание Стивена привлекла выдающаяся из ансамбля башня с большим циферблатом, чем-то похожая на лондонский Биг-Бен: от этого на миг стало немного грустно — сказывалась тоска по родине. Он был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не сразу услышал приближающийся женский голос, раз за разом повторяющий его имя.

— Стивен! Да Стивен же!

Поняв, что обращаются именно к нему, Моррисси даже поморщился с непривычки: скорее всего, он бы и не обернулся, если бы не понимал, что Стивенов в Италии очень немного. Он успел только мельком взглянуть на женщину и где-то на задворках сознания понять, что это Энджи Марр, как та уже повисла у него на шее. Сколько они не виделись? Лет пятнадцать? Двадцать? Она совсем не изменилась. Стивен, застигнутый врасплох и не приветствующий телесного контакта, буквально заставил себя обнять старую знакомую в ответ, пока в голове роились мрачные фаталистические мысли о том, что прошлое отыщет его повсюду. Джиозу, стоявший рядом, видя замешательство любимого, как-то неловко улыбался, будто это он был виноват в появлении Энджи. А потом Стивену пришла еще одна мысль, хуже предыдущей: Энджи вряд ли приехала бы в Рим одна — и как по заказу возле нее нарисовался Джонни и двое детей. Смущенный, зажатый Джонни, — сразу видно было, что он пытался остановить жену и, возможно, убедить ее в том, что она обозналась, — мальчик лет пятнадцати с девочкой лет десяти. Вся семья была в сборе.

— Господи, Стивен, сколько лет! Ты как здесь? — восторженно взвизгнула Энджи.

— Я здесь вроде как живу.

— Живешь? Мы думали, ты в Америке…

— Ну, больше нет.

Моррисси не горел желанием общаться с бывшими друзьями — даже минутная встреча, он чувствовал, уже грозила испортить ему настроение на ближайшую неделю. Он мельком посмотрел на Джиозу, надеясь найти хоть какую-то поддержку, и обомлел: его Джелато радостно болтал с дочерью Джонни (кажется, ее звали Сонни — Моррисси еще давно посмеялся над оригинальностью родителей), и девочка была совершенно поражена незнакомым итальянцем. Марр-старший, судя по его виду, боролся с желанием силком оттащить жену и дочь от друга Стивена: руки в карманах, взгляд побитой собаки исподлобья, и сын Джонни копировал манеру поведения отца. Чудесная картина. Из всех собравшихся встрече была рада только Энджи, которая всегда любила Стивена — ей и в голову не могло прийти, какие связанные с ним секреты хранит ее муж. Ну и Джиозу, который, как выяснилось, просто обожал детей. Когда Моррисси открыл было рот, чтобы быстро, но не оскорбительно попрощаться и ретироваться, то поймал на себе секундный взгляд Джелато: предупреждающий, странный и начисто лишенный сострадания.

— Джиозу, — итальянец приветственно улыбнулся, протянув ладонь Джонни. Тот, тотчас расколдовавшись, сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине, вернул улыбку и пожал протянутую руку.

— Джонни.

— Энджи, — женщина выставила руку для рукопожатия, как привыкла делать еще со времен The Smiths, но Джиозу развернул ее тыльной стороной вверх и поцеловал. Фирменная итальянская галантность, Моррисси еле удержался от желания закатить глаза, а Энджи очаровательно покраснела. — Это наши дети, Нил и Сонни.

Нил с серьезным видом пожал итальянцу руку, Сонни улыбнулась во весь рот, обнажив кривоватые зубки. Вот и познакомились. Когда стало понятно, что гулять вдвоем уже не получится, Стивену нестерпимо захотелось упасть на землю, забиться в конвульсиях и пустить пену изо рта, чтобы все кроме одного испуганно разбежались. И снова — взгляд на Джелато, и снова — Джелато общается с детьми, не обращая никакого внимания на своего избранника, даже до сей поры безучастному Нилу стало интересно с новым знакомым. Моррисси впервые за долгие месяцы отношений с Джиозу почувствовал себя покинутым, брошенным на произвол судьбы, но не признавал, что это банальная ревность. Это ею и не являлось: чувство было больше похоже на то, что тебя одного, полетев по своим делам, оставил ангел-хранитель. Стивен будто вдруг потерял опору, пошатнулся и покатился в разверстую бездну — давно забытое ощущение неизвестности накрыло его взрывной волной, и присутствие семьи Марров всё только усугубляло. А потом Энджи предложила сходить в местный ресторан с потрясающими овощными блюдами, порядком проголодавшиеся дети согласно заголосили, склонив на свою сторону Джиозу, Джонни вяло кивнул, а Моррисси натянуто улыбнулся. Разумеется, ужин обернулся катастрофой.

Поначалу всё было не так плохо. Стивен старался не обращать внимание на тотальное игнорирование со стороны Джиозу, который, очарованный Сонни, полностью переключился на нее, и общался с Энджи, пока Джонни с Нилом обсуждали свои музыкальные дела. Если бы позже Моррисси не заказал вино, возможно, вечер сложился бы по-другому, но начало было положено: со вторым бокалом хмельная радость сменилась острым чувством досады, он всё чаще кидал обиженные взгляды на Джелато, на которые, конечно, не находил отклика. Когда Джонни с Энджи приняли решение отправить детей домой, так как было уже поздно, а вечер, судя по количеству алкогольных позиций в чеке, переставал быть томным, Стивен был уже на взводе. Масла в огонь подливало прощание Джиозу с детьми четы Марров: Сонни протянула ему салфетку с нацарапанным на ней адресом электронной почты, растроганный итальянец крепко обнял девочку, и неизвестно, сколько времени они бы провели в таком положении, если бы Нил раздраженно не подергал сестру за рукав рубашки. Глядя на взаимодействие любимого с младшими Маррами, Моррисси чувствовал, что проигрывает самую важную битву в своей жизни, и единственным выходом было отступить. Но он не хотел отступать, не сделав финального рывка.

Без детей легче не стало. Джиозу переключил всё свое внимание на Энджи, таким образом предоставив Стивена и Джонни самим себе. Возможно, он хотел как лучше — старым друзьям обычно есть что вспомнить, но он не знал, что в случае Моррисси и Марра предаваться ностальгии было сродни самоубийству, ведь Стивен никогда не рассказывал избраннику о любовном аспекте взаимоотношений с Джонни. Взглядом с Марром Моррисси лишний раз старался не встречаться, хоть и сидели они теперь рядом; в целом, в воздухе парила сковывающая неловкость, которой, впрочем, никто кроме них двоих не замечал. В какой-то момент Джонни включился в беседу Энджи и Джиозу, — там было что-то про гитары, — и, активно жестикулируя на манер местных жителей, начал вдохновенно вещать. И когда Стивен, приметив опустевшие бокалы всех сидящих, взялся за бутылку, Джонни сделал то же самое — и пальцы обоих оказались в одном и том же месте, чуть ниже горлышка. Моррисси отдернул руку как ошпаренный и уставился на Марра с неподдельным ужасом в глазах, но тот лишь улыбнулся и буркнул что-то неразличимое, сразу же вернувшись к прерванной беседе. Никто не увидел секундного замешательства, и Джонни наполнил бокалы с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло. А ведь и правда, разве случилось что-то страшное?

Стивен не мог дышать. Ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы Джиозу его обнял, крепко-крепко, как он умел, но попросить об этом он бы никогда не осмелился, и дело было даже не в том, что они находились в общественном месте. Просто Моррисси чувствовал, что не желая того оказался на другой планете, далекой и недосягаемой, в чужой галактике, и эта независящая от него оторванность от важного и нужного уничтожала изнутри. Джонни извинился и поднялся из-за стола — и Стивен вышел из транса: теперь он точно знал, что делать, потому что нашел, наконец, виноватого. Выждав для приличия пару-тройку минут, считая секунды про себя, он последовал примеру гитариста, и ни Энджи, ни Джелато этого не заметили. От их столика до уборной было ровно двести четыре шага, и, если смотреть под ноги и не наступать на швы на стыках плитки, ощущение животного страха немного отступит, главное — случайно не сбиться с пути. Вдох-выдох. Джонни стоял перед рядом раковин, над которыми висело огромное зеркало, и Стивен поймал взгляд мужчины в отражении. Он оперся на одну из раковин и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, открыл кран. Вода зашумела умиротворяюще.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Ты о чем? — Джонни плеснул в лицо прохладной воды и потянулся за бумажным полотенцем.

— Зачем ты снова появился в моей жизни? Зачем? Почему ты вечно разрушаешь то, что мне дорого? — Моррисси был на грани истерики, но всё еще старался говорить складно.

— О господи… — Джонни устало вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Ты это серьезно?

— Отвечай, — прошипел Стивен сквозь зубы и сжал ладони в кулаки.

— Так, спокойно, — перемена настроения вокалиста не укрылась от Марра. Джонни медленно подошел к Моррисси со спины, сохраняя безопасное расстояние: тот был предельно бледен, зол и несчастен одновременно. Нечто подобное Джонни наблюдал в день, когда The Smiths развалились — полное опустошение и крушение идеалов. — Стив, посмотри на меня сейчас. Стив…

Стивен поднял полный боли взгляд на гитариста. Слова были совершенно не нужны: несмотря на всю напускную загадочность Моррисси, Марр читал его как открытую книгу, содержание страниц которой помнил наизусть. Джонни решительно развернул Стивена к себе и обнял сковывающим руки движением, и тот, получив, наконец, то, чего ждал весь вечер, но от другого человека, обессиленно опустил голову, едва касаясь подбородком плеча Марра. Никакой нежности — просто поддержка. Запах одеколона, чужой и забытый, так сильно отличающийся от Джиозу, закружил голову; Стивен сжал пальцы на спине гитариста, всё так ужасно неправильно, но разве могло быть иначе?

— Я не понимаю… — хрипло прошептал Стивен. — Мне было хорошо, я чувствовал себя счастливым, а потом снова появился ты, и всё пошло прахом. Может, это месть… но за что? Да даже если и есть за что, я… Оно действительно того стоит? Вот это всё? Стоит оно того, Джонни?

— Стив, — голос Джонни прозвучал гулко в небольшой комнате, обитой кафелем. — Ты действительно не понимаешь, что проблема не во мне и не в нашей с тобой истории?

— Разве не в ней? В чём же тогда? — Стивен чуть вскинул голову и выжидающе посмотрел на Марра.

— В тебе, — Джонни грустно улыбнулся. — Ты вроде умный, так почему такой дурак?

Стивен еще некоторое время постоял в объятиях Джонни, слушая, как тот косно, но по-отечески распинает его за неумение ценить важные вещи, нежелание расставаться с врожденным пессимизмом, эгоцентрическую ревность и отсутствие эмпатии, и звучал марровский обвинительный монолог как-то даже не обидно. Джонни сказал, что Джиозу отличный парень с железной выдержкой, который любит Моррисси и сможет сделать его по-настоящему счастливым. Правда, для этого Стиву придется поработать над собой и изменить себя, чего тот никогда не делал и не собирался. Даже во имя великой любви, которая, как выяснилось, не такая уж и великая, если умудрилась треснуть по швам за несколько часов из-за сущей, на взгляд Марра, ерунды. Да, Стивен понял, в чём была проблема: он не умел ценить тех, кто не любил его так, как ему было нужно, а нужно ему было полное поклонение без права на осечку, что к обычным людям с их скопищем чувств, симпатий и разного рода эмоциональных нестабильностей относиться не могло. Но поменять это значило бы выдернуть с мясом стержень собственной личности, а без него Моррисси не мог существовать. Кроме того, он уже не раз стоял перед подобным выбором — между чувством собственного достоинства и любовью, — и всякий раз, решив пожертвовать первым, прогадывал. Выходит, выбор был очевиден, и одиночество, которое предполагал путь отказа от перемен в себе, рано или поздно наступило бы обязательно.

Несколько месяцев после памятной посиделки в компании семьи Марров Джиозу мрачнел день ото дня, и Стивену оставалось только догадываться о том, что же его беспокоит. Сам Моррисси поставил на их истории малюсенький крестик еще в ту ночь, на выходе из ресторана, но не хотел торопить события, к тому же брать на себя ответственность за разрыв тоже не улыбалось. В самом конце отношений, во время заключительного разговора, Джиозу назвал причину резкого угасания проявления собственных чувств: он по-прежнему безумно любил Стивена, но больше всего на свете хотел родного ребенка, которого Моррисси не сможет родить по известным биологическим причинам. Вот так всё оказалось просто, банально и предельно скучно, вполне себе в духе современной жизни. Стивен даже почувствовал досаду из-за того, что так сильно переживал, в то время как их отношения были обречены на провал с самого начала. Варианты вроде суррогатного материнства даже не были озвучены: Моррисси прекрасно понимал, что Джиозу хочет нормальной, полноценной семьи, с мамой и папой, котиком или собачкой, домиком и садом. Моррисси, как всегда, не вписывался в формат «долго и счастливо», но это его даже не расстраивало — теперь ему было просто никак.

Стивен твердо решил покинуть Италию навсегда. Во время прощального похода на смотровую площадку собора Святого Петра, снова и снова проматывая в голове все предшествующие решению события, он вдруг отчетливо понял: и всё-таки во всём был виноват Джонни. Джонни и его чертовы дети, и тогда, в уборной, Марр просто искусно запудрил ему мозги. Единственное, что было Моррисси непонятно, это мотив: если не месть, не злоба, то, может, по крайней мере, скука? Это уже не имело значения. Как бы то ни было, господь свидетель, они еще встретятся и непременно сочтутся, уж Стивен-то, с его порушенной жизнью, в долгу точно не останется. А сейчас… Сейчас пора возвращаться.


End file.
